I Believe (2005)
thumb|right|395 px I Believe fut le 1er album en anglais de Tata Young. Liste des chansons 01.Everybody doesn't Everybody does it That's what you keep saying Everybody doesn't Not everybody's playing I wanna be your girlfriend But you gotta put the pressure off Just stop I think you've got A one track mind You're so focused on the destination That you're missing the ride You tell me You're a patient guy But we're not having conversations 'Cause you're pre-occupied If I loved you, I would If you loved me I wouldn't have to If I were in your shoes Never expect you to get down Everybody does it That's what you keep saying Everybody doesn't Not everybody's playing I wanna be your girlfriend But you gotta put the pressure off Everybody does it That's what you keep saying Everybody doesn't Not everybody's playing I wanna be your girlfriend But you gotta put the pressure off Ooh, you're good You try real hard So just fill out your application I'll let you know next year You don't believe When I say no, no, no If you don't give me considerations Then you'll have to go If I loved you, I would If you loved me I wouldn't have to If I were in your shoes Never expect you to get down Just Stop 02.Sexy Naughty Bitchy I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like I'm the kind that boys fantasize I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent My mouth never takes a holiday I always shock with the things I say I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me I pick my skirts to be sexy Just like my thoughts a bit naughty When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy Can't change I am Sexy naughty bitchy me 03.I Believe I feel the heat around me I feel the beat surrounds me Could this be for real, I wonder No need for hesitation It's time for celebration Will this be the night I've waited for When angels fall in love Heaven knows, does it show, oh If this love, will last for eternity Set me on fire I believe, I believe in love And like the stars above They shine, let it shine over me Set me free I believe in you And that our love is true Oh I believe, I believe I see that people dancing Boys and girls romancing They want this to last forever Cause underneath the moonlight Everything is alright We're reaching our hands up in the air To where the souls alive Heaven knows, that it shows oh If this love, will last for eternity Set me on fire How could I doubt, what was meant to be Everything I needed was in front of me Your healing touch, will lift me up in the sky, so high I Believe I Believe in love oooh yeah, I believe in you, ooohoohooho ! 04.Call Him Mine I can call him mine It was only a matter of time Before I got tired of your ways I tried to make you fire, But you were only ice And you didn't seem to wanna change So then I looked at someone new And he was looking back at me too Saw that I was hurt Knew just what to say Knew just how to push the pain away You know I need stability And you know you can't give it to me My sun may never rise the way it did with you, And he may never kiss me the way that you'd do But at least he makes me feel like a part of his life At least he doesn't make me cry I know I can call him mine Though when I call him on the phone I never feel butterflies I know that I can trust He'll always give me love And I know mine will grow for him in time He tells me that I'm beautiful And I never ever heard that from you He doesn't cause me pain Tears falling like the rain And though I'm still in love with you You know I need stability It wasn't easy letting go but I know that I had to think of the long run and say goodbye And find someone who appreciates me even though even though..... My sun may never rise the way it did with you And he may never ever kiss me the way that you'd do, that you'd do... The sun may never rise again like it did with you And he may never ever kiss me the way you'd do But at least he makes me feel like I'm a part of his life He doesn't make me cry Doesn't make me cry He doesn't make me cry I know I can call him mine 05.Cinderella When I was just a little girl My momma used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story It always was about a Princess in distress And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me I don't wanna be like Cinderella Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side Don't want to depend on no-one else I'd rather rescue myself Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart and mind Who's not afraid to show that he loves me Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am Don't need nobody taking care of me I will be there for him just as strong as he, will be there for me When I give myself then it has got to be, an equal thing I can slay, my own dragon I can dream, my own dreams My knight in shining armour is me So I'm gonna set me free 06.Lonely In Space Deep in the walls of my mind My reason is blind For keeping you a secret I like to think about you You know that I do And for a moment I believe, I'm In a place, far away I'm in a world of my own, yeah Its way beyond, anything A pleasure I've never known I see There's a million stars Dancing like fire But its lonely in space It can feel so good When you're lost in desire But its lonely in space So lonely in space You got a look that I like You really excite Every fiber in my body How I've imagined your touch The way that you'd feel And for a moment I'll believe, I'm In a place, far away... I'm in a world of my own, yeah Its way beyond, anything A pleasure I've never known I see Far in space, lonely in space Lost in desire Far in space, lonely in space 07.I Think Of You When I'm down and all alone When nothing seems to matter When I lose my hope When I'm sad and confused When it all gets turned around and 'round I can't seem to reach for solid ground When everything I've believed in seems untrue All I have to do Is think of you I think of you and it's gone Like you chase away the storm Making it all okay I think of you I think of you and I'm strong And I know I can go on It's like you set me free When life gets the best of me I just think of you Now I know what love means And whatever life may hold for me Through the fire Through the rain I believe Cause there's nothing I can't bear Knowing that you will be there If I fall I won't break Through it all I'll make it through Cause all I have to do And when I think I'm all alone I can't see the way to go Lost in the rain of my own tears To wash away the pain and fear For the good times and the bad times I just think of you Cause you know you get the best of me I just think of you 08.Bad Boys Sad Girls La la la la.... Got a ace up my sleeve if you know what I mean You got a poker face most girls would buy but la la la I Recent rumors tells me That you've been going crazy You don't know if, You should laugh or cry You didn't think that I would Never thought that I could Say no to you, let me tell you why I walk a step ahead of you Cause I see myself in you, so I know that you play that game I used to play the same Bad boys, sad girls Bad, bad boy I've been down that alley too Know all the tricks like you Bad boys, sad girls I'm talking 'bout you So if you really want to Get close with me you ought to Lose the drama, and change your attitude, see Cause I don't like pretending No, I just want the real thing Baby, your story, ain't good enough for me Cause I used to break a heart in two And that's why I'm nobody's fool La la la la.... You think that you got me by now but you don't La la la la.... But I've got some tricks of my own La la la la.... Got a ace up my sleeve if you know what I mean You got a poker face most girl would by but la la la I 09.Crush On You I wish upon a star Wanna be right where you are You set my world on fire Babe I got a crush on you I wish upon a star Can't you see how right we are We should be together Babe I got a crush on you I used to turn around and walk away Never stopped to play Cause there was no attraction But in my heart you start to grow on me Kind of suddenly So now I've changed direction Knowing it might seems strange Love came over me Feeling the luck has changed Do you want me, like I want you? In this cold world, where dreams are few Baby, I want you Is it to much to ask for? I'll take you places where you never been If you just give in So babe, it's now or never Knowing it might seems strange... Love came over me Feeling the luck has changed Do you want me, like I want you? Me and you, you and me. Living a life in harmony It's magic (magic) babe I've got a crush on you So if you feel the way I do Would you fancy to To take a ride beside me? 10.My Worlds Spnning ''' My world's spinning 'round n 'round x 2 My life's turning upside down I thought I had it all A world of calm and safety I always took the easy way, yeah I thought I knew myself Had written my life's story How was I to know, we would meet someday You came And took me by surprise Hear all the angels sing in paradise My world's spinning 'round n 'round I don't know what to do My life's turning upside down All because of you If I'm dreaming, never wake me up Cause this feeling, takes me to the top I followed all the rules Can say I planned my actions Guess I'm the opposite of you You're living day by day Trying to seize the moment Doing as you please, whenever you want to You came And took me by surprise Hear all the angels sing in paradise '''11.I Want What I Want Tears, money, honey on my bread Sugar on my pillow, songs in my head Head to the church, I love to repent Say what I mean when it's not what I meant I want to lay in bed on Monday Wearing a diamond-studded hat Live a good life, a full life, do it all again Love will never-ever lose a thousand men I want what I want, I want it now I feel what I feel, don't bring me down I know what I know, I don't know how But I want what I want, and I want it now I want to lead, follow, wallow in the mud Do it for my daddy, do it for God God knows I'm a getting it wrong But who the hell cares when you're getting it on I want something to believe in When it all comes crashing down Re-make the world no pain, no violence Turn up the volume till there's total silence So take me to an angel who has seen it all before Cause tonight I need an angel to come walking through my door Do it for my daddy, do it for God God knows I'm getting it wrong, but who the hell cares